A common practice at parties, receptions, and other business and social functions involves eating while standing. Holding both a plate and a cup while eating, drinking and/or holding a conversation in a crowded room is both difficult and cumbersome. Normally, a glass cannot be placed on the plate because of the presence of food. Even if this were possible, spilling the glass' contents readily occurs. Invariably people walk around the room searching for a place to set their plates and/or cups down. Further, children and adults spill food and drinks when carrying a plate of food and a drink in a cup from a serving line to a sitting place.
Moreover, waitresses or waiters have a difficult time carrying more than two complete servings at one time. Accordingly, a rack is needed that will allow the waiter or waitress to carry twice as many servings in a significantly more comfortable and stable position.
Numerous devices for holding food, cups and utensils are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,258,792 to Lorimer; 2,295,860 to Oliver; 2,354,968 to Pickering; 3,142,425 to Cobb; 3,768,710 to Eggers; 4,516,685 to French; 4,607,758 to Stevens; 4,744,597 to Bauman et al; and Des. 227,851 to Nowland et al.